


Post-it Stranger

by Jaye_nim



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, cute fluff, guanlin as a secret admirer, guanlin chasing jihoon, guanlin likes jihhon too much, has an angst feel? maybe, jihoon hates guanlin, jihoon plays hard to get, park cham as third wheel, park jihoon has a secret adimirer, related to post its
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaye_nim/pseuds/Jaye_nim
Summary: When park jihoon hates lai kuanlin too much he didn't notice how much the latter cares for him. And at the same time, lai kuanlin tries to win park jihoon's hear by being the post-it stranger.





	Post-it Stranger

  
"Shoot! I'm late again today!"

A boy checks his watch as he jumps off the bus, gaining attention from his surroundings. He doesn't seem bothered though, as he continues to dash through the crowd of a few other students running to the same direction - produce high school.

The disciplinary team seems to be on duty again today, as some students are already getting punished for being late. The boy tries to sneak in sliently but sadly fails.

"Late again, park jihoon?" A voice beside him makes the boy look up. Shocked with what he saw, jihoon tumbles over his own legs.

The other laughs before helping him up. "Careful, there" he messes with jihoon's hair, earning a groan from the older.

"Lai kuanlin!" Jihoon shoot him glances. And once again kuanlin fails to surpass his chuckle. "Don't laugh at me," jihoon says before walking away.

He only manages to take a few steps before his name is called. "Where do you think you're going, park jihoon?" The disciplinary team leader, park woojin, shakes his head. "You come here too, lai kuanlin" he adds upon seeing the tall boy.

Kuanlin simply shrugs and follows woojin to the gate to get punished. Unlike kuanlin, jihoon groans as he half-heartedly drags his legs to the gate.

"Get down, hands above your heads everyone!" Woojin shouts for eveyone to hear. The students mostly groan and sigh as a reply before getting into position.

Jihoon could see from where he was sitting that guanlin was chatting with the person beside him. So much for a student whose late to school, how could he shamelessly talk as if he's not getting punished.

He hated him for that. He hated lai guanlin for being too carefree and narrow-minded.

-  
  
On any other day, jihoon would be found in the canteen picking on any leftover snacks. But today he is nowhere to be found.

The boy has made up his mind to finish his maths homework early so he could rest at home later. Jihoon heads to the library, where it is quiet so he can focus on his work.

As expected the place is almost empty, with only a couple of students lingering around the computers area. Without making any noise he choses a seat at the far end of the room. Then he settles in, opening his workbook and notes.

Before he could solve the first question, an unwanted interruption came to find him.

"Here you are," kuanlin greets jihoon.

The said boy rolls his eyes before muttering "get lost" to the other.

"You're doing maths?" He asks, much to jihoon's annoyance.

"Get lost, lai kuanlin. Before i lose my patience" he warns.

Kuanlin chuckles at the threat. He then takes a seat in front of jihoon, eyeing his work.

"You didn't even finish a question? It's already 10 minutes through lunchtime" kuanlin comments.

Jihoon tries hard not to bury the person in front of him alive. "I just got here".

Ignoring the boy who seats in front of him, jihoon continued to focus on his homework.

After a few minutes, kuanlin laughs, "you can't even finish a question that easy?".

Jihoon has to grip on his pen hard in order to not kill kuanlin, who is teasing him. If he's not in a public place, the boy is probably found dead long ago.

'Lai kuanlin, i will kill you one day!' he swears.

Right after kuanlin leaves, jihoon hits his head on the hard desk. He feels frustrated. He knows he is dumb, but kuanlin doesnt have to rub it in his face like that!

This then become another reason for him to hate the boy!

-

Jihoon didn't realise he wasted a whole to sleep. Not until the librarian wakes him to send him off as the place is closing.

He panicks when he knows he didnt finish his homework. Instead of answers, his paper is filled with drools. Feeling embarrassed, he shoves his things away.

Jihoon is about to leave when he finds a slip of paper peeking oddly from a book. Curiosity gets the best of him as he pulls the paper to take a look.

Its the answer to his homework, written in neat handwriting. This is what he needs! But why is it in the book?

"Park jihoon, please leave," the librarian calls from the doorway.

Before the librarian annoys him the second time, jihoon grabs the paper and gets out of the place.

He checks the paper as soon as he gets home, finding a post-it attached to it. 'Dont study too hard, park jihoon. A little focus in class should be fine to get a higher score!' it reads.

Jihoon is definitely not in the mood to do his homework anymore. Instead of doing it on his own, jihoon copies whatever is written on the paper, mentally thanking the post-it stranger who had left it there. With the help of the paper, he finishes his homework and goes to sleep.

-

On first period, jihoon realised he had forgotten to bring his maths homework. The one he was supposed to hand in today. He was in a hurry this morning and forgot to bring it with him.

Jihoon braces himself as the class starts, ready to get a punishment from the teacher. Instead, he finds a paper and piece post-it plastered on his desk. He then finds out it was the exact paper he left at his dorm room.

"How did this end up here?" He questions, picking up the paper.

He picks up the post-it which reads: 'your hardwork almost goes to waste if it wasn't for me'. Jihoon finds it strange, as no one knows about it. How did the post-it stranger know? It's a mystery.

That day jihoon didn't get his punishment. Kuanlin, standing by the window, smiles seeing the view. Park jihoon concentrating in class instead of getting punished for not finishing his homework.

-

It's friday afternoon, the rain falling hard on the grass. Kuanlin sits by the window in his class, his head glued to the glass.

"What are you even doing, lai kuanlin?" A voice wakes him from his trance.

Kuanlin turns to find park woojin standing beside him. It's nothing new actually, as the boy enjoys teasing him all the time.

"I was talking to you" woojin rolls his eyes.

Kuanlin eyes him, "none of your business" he answers before returning to his previos position.

This time woojin stops kuanlin's head from hitting on the glass. He puts a hand on his face, pushing it away.

"Its my business if i am the one cleaning that window you are leaning on," woojin says.

Kuanlin doesn't bother about whatever woojin is saying. He sticks his head on the window the third time.

"What are you even looking at anyway?" Woojin peeks over the giant's shoulder.

Jihoon is sitting by the library window, doing his homework. Because their class is opposite of the library, they can see the library.

"Oh, park jihoon?" Woojin asks the obvious, earning a look from kuanlin.

"Just go away" kuanlin muffles as he rests his head on the table.

Woojin shrugs, leaving the classroom. As the door closes, kuanlin lets out a sigh.

As kuanlin turns to take another peek at the library, jihoon is no longer there. Which means he has packed his things and left. Kuanlin smiles to himself, taking his belongings and heads out the door.

As he has predicted, jihoon is standing right in front of the school. He must have forgotten his umbrella this morning. That clumsy kid.

"Park jihoon" kuanlin calls the boy.

Jihoon hears the call, but gives no response. He stretches his hand to feel the raindrops on his palms. cold and soothing.

"Hey, jihoon" kuanlin calls him again, patting his shoulder.

Jihoon takes a step away from him, "leave me alone, lai kuanlin".

Kuanlin pretends to be fine. For the milionth time, he only shows his gum smile.

"I just wanted you to have the umbrella" he says, handing his umbrella to the boy.

Jihoon accepts, "i'm only taking this because i don't have my umbrella. Don't get the wrong idea,".

Kuanlin nods his head. Of course, it's because he needs the umbrella. Park jihoon, when will you stop hating me?

-

Jihoon bits his lips as he waits for the teacher to pass his paper. They had a geography test the week prior, and he's giddy to know the result.

"Park jihoon," the teacher hands him his test paper, which he accepts hurriedly.

Jihoon has high hopes for the results this time as he studied like crazy for two nights before the test. He was hoping to get at least an 80 this time. And what did he get? A mere 78.

He hits his head on the table. What is wrong with his life? He had tried his best for the test, and yet its still the same. No wonder his friends call him dumb, at least they had a reason.

"Look, the dumb jihoon got the lowest again this time!" Sungwoon, a classmate, tells the whole class.

Everyone laughs it off as if it's something funny. While jihoon shrinks in his seat, hiding himself. As angry as he is, there is nothing he can do. Its his own fault for being dumb.

A second later, the school bell rings. Yet jihoon stays in his seat. Face facing down. When everyone moves around him, heading out of the school, he stays in place.

The noises had died down. He thought everyone had left as he lifts his head. But he was wrong. Kuanlin is in front of him, watching his every move.

Instantly, jihoon hid his tear stained face. He doesn't want kuanlin to see him in this state. Not when he is fragile and broken.

"Hey," kuanlin's soft voice echoes throughout the room, "what's wrong?".

Jihoon doesn't respond. Kuanlin didn't ask any longer. When jihoon thinks the boy had left, he feels a hand caress his hair softly.

"It's okay, park jihoon. It's okay to cry" he whispers.

"What do you want?" Jihoon asks, still hiding his face.

"I want to take you home," kuanlin doesn't stop caressing jihoon.

Jihoon takes a peek at the boy in front of him, to see if he means it. He is greeted by kuanlin's smiling face.

Kuanlin reaches to wipe jihoon's tears away. He then ruffles the latter's hair.

"Come on, i'll take you home" kuanlin stands up.

With hesitation, jihoon follows him. Picking up his bag and heading out of the class.

"Park jihoon, you're too slow. Its getting late. Come on," kuanlin pulls jihoon by his hand.

They got out of the school in no time. Jihoon panting hard as they stop by the bus stop.

"Seems like you need a lot of workout there" kuanlin jokes.

"Thanks," jihoon manages to say to the other.

Kuanlin bobs his head. Then he smiles, "but for now, here" he hands a chocolate bar to jihoon.

After making sure the boy receives his gift, kuanlin bids goodbye, leaving jihoon dumbfounded. Jihoon checks out the gift, with a post-it which says: 'stop hating me, will you?'.

Jihoon quickly look up, "i don't hate you, lai kuanlin!" he shouts to the boy. And gets a wave in reply.

Jihoon shrugs, opening the wrapping to the chocolate bar. He takes a bite, smiling. It's okay, park jihoon. The post-it stranger's got your back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first wanna one short story, so please please please give itu many love. The idea of post-it is probably not new, but i hope this story gives a feeling of something new(?)
> 
> What am i talking about.. anyways, i hope u enjoy te story! Dont forget to leave kudos :)


End file.
